


Avengers Thor's sister

by SchizoPsycho



Category: avengers IronMan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchizoPsycho/pseuds/SchizoPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crystal Ragnarok I a half human half goddess girl, and the half sister of Thor and loki is sent to tony when she get hit and needs a mechanical heart. It Is powered by a visable Arc reactor like Tony's. She then gets a job as a local music at a primary school, junior school and highschool in one as a music and art teacher, being the goddess of art and all (Im from the UK >.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers Thor's sister

(the pic is of the dog that perches itself on Crystal's Shoulder its Agardian so it can talk but acts like a normal dog in public her name is Rose)

 

(Thor's POV)

I carried my dying sister to the man known as Tony stark. He gave her a new mechanical heart powered by an Arc reactor like his. He was the same age as my sister and me. We were all 30. So I decided to ask him to let her stay. Live life like a normal human. I was greatly happy when he approved. I left my sister for good as she was about to have a normal life.

"goodbye my little half goddess" I whispered as I made my way to return to Asgard, another good thing about this was that our dear sister was out of Loki's reach. I don't know why but I feel his henchmen still have it in for us. Better safe than sorry.

 

(1 year later)

(Crystal's POV)

I walked to Primrose academy. It had every school you could need but College and University. I enjoyed teaching there, I taught the highschool students. They loved my sass and funny attitude. I even gained permission to take rose with me, which they all loved. The dogs of Asgard only ever needed food and water. They had no bladder so never had to do their 'business' made my job a whole lot more easier. Today I was supposed to show them how technology can save lives I was allowed to show my arc reactor but not say what it is called. I made my way to my Art classroom, yes I taught music but I had all the stuff in my classroom. I had the supplies to teach music and Art im so damn lucky. Did I mention Tony was coming in to help explain how technology saves lives I was just another living example. A student walked into the room. Oh it must be nearing homeroom.

"Hey miss Ragnarok."

"how many times do I have to tell you kids to call me Crystal or Chris." Chris was my nickname.

"Sorry "

"its okay." I smiled and sat on his desk. Tony then walked in. He was staying with me all day. I waved and introduced Tony to Sam Connley. He was my best student.

Then suddenly my Arc reactor began failing. It was the first one he had ever made. I decided id not wear my new one until this one failed.

"Sam shut the door and lock it.. You get to see what I was going to show you in science early." He did as he was told and kneeled down next to me. I was very pale by now.

Tony pulled my shirt open to reveal the dying reactor. Sam stared wide eyed. Tony was careful when pulling the old one out.

"these are what are keeping me and her alive But her injury was more complex. all I needed was the reactor, I needed to put mechanical tubes in her heart. " He explained to sam while he put the new reactor in. When I finally felt alive again I got up and pulled my turquoise off shoulder shirt back up. I then hugged sam for staying calm. As soon as I did Rose came and licked my face. Tony's power had gained me the ability to do whatever the fuck I wanted as long as I was still teaching them. I then re-unlocked the door and let my homeroom class in. 

"morning Chris." I heard a girl say. It was Ellie, Sam's twin. I loved those two so much. They were living by themselves after their parents died. I would sometimes spend the night with them and cook. So basically they saw me like a mother. That's when I had an idea.

"tony can Sam and Ellie move in with us. I want to adopt them."

"sure that's a wonderful idea. " I nodded and quickly went over and told them. They were overjoyed and hugged me. Sam and ellie towered over me. I was only 5 foot. Ellie was 5'5" and Sam was 6 foot. Tony however was 5'7" (idk lets just say he is xD)

"Sam and Ellie Ragnarok, I like it." I Smiled and they did too. I then walked to the front of the class.

"right then, I want to address something important. I was scrolling through youtube and found over 1,000 different results when I searched Bullying story. Now if you are being bullied tell me. I will try my best to put an end to it. Also if you are a bully I suggest you stop or you will be out of this class sooner than you think I want my homeroom to be a place where you all get along, understood." They nodded and I let them get on with what they are doing. Then the walk to science came. I clung onto Sam's arm scared out of my whit. I had shown Ellie at break time and she looked shocked but happy it was keeping me alive. Ellie noticed my panic and hugged me while Sam smiled down at me giving me a look that said it will be okay. We walked in after the teacher announced us. Tony only had a vest top on so you could see his reactor glowing through his shirt. I was wearing a thick fabric off shoulder so you couldn't see mine.

"What's Chris going to do that will help with the lecture."

"Ah I knew that one was coming." Tony laughed. They all gasped when they saw who it was.

"Well then tell us." someone eagerly said. Tony looked at me.

"Ever so sorry Crystal dear, I will have to expose you a bit again." He had sorrow in his voice.

"its not like you will be exposing my whole chest just the top." He nodded agreeing and pinned my shirt down a bit. everyone stared shocked at the blue thing in my chest.

"This may hurt darling, but it won't take long." I nodded and motioned Sam forward. Tony gently pulled my reactor out and I fell into Sam's arms. Ellie was holding my hand. I smiled these two were now my family.

"now this thing here is what keeps young miss Crystal alive. As mine keeps me alive." he said exposing his reactor. "now im not going to keep this from her much longer, she may die without it." he said and smiled while carefully placing my reactor back in. I jolted back to full energy. "and that is how technology saves lives. " I smiled and curled up in Ellie's arms.

 

 

(2 years later)

 

Ellie and Sam are now in their second year of college. I decided to go pay them a visit. Both Ellie and Sam knew how to replace my Ark reactor if it fell out. I walked into the college and was told they were in a science lab. I smiled in thanks and walked there earning looks from people. No one could tell I was 33 to them I looked like a college student. When I walked into the science Lab everyone turned round but my adopted children, they looked absorbed in their experiment.

"hey who's the new chick." a guy who looked to be the popular stared at me then tried to grab me. I then ran behind Sam who then noticed I was there.

"Aww the chick went for Sam, damn she was hot." one of his henchman wined.

"hey stop hitting on my mother." Sam told the guys.

"m-m-mother."

"yes child I am 33 and I adopted these two after I was their homeroom teacher in Highschool." I then looked to Sam. "hey I was fiddling with my reactor and I may have knocked it out " Rose then jumped out of my Jacket. I was wearing one of Tony's vests today the green one. Sam sighed then pointed to his chair.

"sit." I did and took off my jacket while Ellie took her place behind me. He pulled down my vest earning disgusted looks. Damn dirty minded children. He pulled the loose reactor out and I fell limp in Ellie's arms. He re-fixed it quickly. I hugged him then looked at his work.

"you did perfectly." I was also the goddess of knowledge.

 

My life was perfect. But would It stay that way, well you will just have to wait and see.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do no own the picture of the dog, all credit goes to chibi-puppy12 from deviant art. xxxx and sorry if I suck at this I don't know a lot about American schools.


End file.
